


A Cup of Dean

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Dean Winchester, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Post-Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Dean is pretty sure being even settles a lot of things, especially between friends. If you're on even ground things can't spill over the edge of the cup that easy. Until they do.  Then Dean has to decide if and how he is gonna clean up what spilled.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	A Cup of Dean

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first destiel. Please don't mutilate me if it's shit.   
> 2\. This was just a goofy prompt easily made PWP if not exactly how I planned. It led itself. Blame the boys.   
> 3\. As an easy PWP I have ZERO <\---- idea how this thing ended up how long it is. Like where do the words come from? Nearly 10k? It's not even....I don't know. Suppose I went to in depth or something? No fucking clue.   
> 4\. See #3, add a days worth of farm work plus another day of forced suffering through a football game party to come up with the couple days delay for this thing. 
> 
> Hope it's not a total bust for everyone!

“Come on!” Dean shouted as he banged on the bathroom door. “Open the fucking door!”

It took great restraint not to bounce up and down like a kid trying not to piss himself. Whether it was Sam or Cas hogging the bathroom in the middle of the night at this rate he was going to be shoving them on their ass for making him wait. He was torn between cursing himself for drinking too much before bed, and complaining about who the hell was up at three in the morning hogging the bathroom. 

“Now asshole!” Dean yelled, beating on the door continually. 

He started contemplating if he actually wanted to take this outside into the chilly late November air. Without his shirt, never mind only a thin pair of sweats protecting his lower half from the cold of an upcoming winter, it would be absolutely fucking freezing. Thankfully he was saved from the decision as the door finally opened which caused him to miss the next knock. 

“Get out of…” Dean started as he stepped forward to shove past the person uncaringly, eyes instantly honing in on the toilet.

As they did though they also caught the sight of nothing but exposed skin. The sharp definition of a hip, and thick but toned thighs that were definitely not Sam’s gangly form, sent the desperate need to piss right out of his system. It caused him to jump back in surprise at his friend’s nakedness. 

“What the fuck Cas!” Dean said in a higher register than he meant as his eyes swept up and down the ex-angel's body upon realization. 

The look over was partially out of instinct. At least he didn’t remember having a conscious decision on the matter that is. If it was a decision of his own it was a horribly inappropriate one, only half of which he regretted. Not really though considering the curiosity he had always harbored. Cas was built just like he always imagined. If not better. That was if he had ever even put the thought into imagining it. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted casually like it was any other interaction. “I was just folding my clothes. Do you need to use the room first?” 

“Wha...you….” Dean stammered trying to find words, but his eyes were still too busy frantically measuring his friend up despite trying to stop them. 

Sure he had seen his upper body a few times in changing, but that hadn’t been for a while. It looked the same from what he remembered though. An Enochian tattoo along his lower left ribs. A flat, but not flabby or muscled stomach that grew just enough hair to start a light trail below his belly button. It was dark just like the naturally unruly hair on his head and grew thicker the further south it went until it formed a thick patch of pubes. Dean swallowed, seeing his flaccid cock resting atop his balls settled in the nest between his legs. They looked heavy and…

Dean forced his eyes away from the sight to finish scanning his legs. All of which was toned down to his defined ankles. Sparsely covered in more dark hair. He had expected more muscled calves, but all the years of flying around he probably hadn’t walked enough to build up serious muscle definition. 

Finding the floor Dean let out a steady and quiet exhale. Slowly he turned his head away from his friend. Trying desperately to keep his eyes on the end of the hall and not glance back at him. Seeing Cas naked filled him with something akin to guilt as arousal built deep in his belly. Not often he allowed his mind the luxury of imagining the things he denied. He shook his head and tried to disperse the image, and focus on what was happening. Any thoughts he could find that weren’t the angels body. Which weren’t many at the moment.

“Why exactly are you folding laundry in the bathroom?” Dean finally asked, desperately trying but failing to pull his thoughts away from his friend’s pelvis.

“I always fold my dirty clothes before I get in the shower,” Cas stated factually. “It makes an unnecessary mess on the floor.” 

“I uh…” Dean nodded his head seemingly in understanding although he didn't.

He didn’t understand the concept of folding his dirty laundry, but he also didn’t understand how he was supposed to push past Cas when he was completely nude to get to his originally desired destination. The idea of moving, touching, him caused his throat to close a little. It wasn’t like the man just had to pull his pants back up. The twinge in his bladder only briefly reminded him of how he had gotten a full frontal of his friend, stirring his brain back into functioning. Even if it was still a bit jumbled. 

“Uh no I uh…” Dean managed before he tried clearing his throat hoping to breathe better, and hoping to buy some time to form a valid excuse for the disruption that didn’t involve going into the room. Realizing he wasn’t able to find one quick enough to stave off the embarrassment that was growing on his cheeks he turned and quickly walked away. Freezing his nipples and balls off to take a piss outside suddenly sounded like a good idea. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pacing in his bedroom Dean ran a hand through his hair with every turn, just like he had been for the last ten minutes out of habit and nerves. He could do this. He had to do this. It was the only solution he could think of that had the potential to make him feel better. If he didn’t do it, or do something, he was going to end up eating himself alive from the inside out. If there was carpet on the floor he would have already worn a path in it. 

Six days had been too long. Six days he had been constantly on edge. Sure there were times he had managed to relax, but usually that had only been when Sam was around. Even alone in his room he was stuck purely with his own thoughts running around non stop which also resulted in restless sleep. TV had helped at times, but not nearly enough. 

At least his poker face had allowed him the ability to hold a conversation with Cas when it was just the two of them. Every time though, heat would eventually start rising in his face. It never failed as the conversation slowly drifted into what would have previously been normal and comfortable silence. His mind would start to flood with guilt about what he had done. What he had done earlier that day, and definitely done the night before. Hell even what he was no doubt going to do later.

Dean had thought that first night jerking off to the full visual of Cas’s naked body was going to be enough to get it out of his system. It would satisfy that latent pool of arousal that had awakened. Then the next day Cas looked at him with that pointed expression he always gave while he unnecessarily bickered with Sam just for the fun of it. That look had made him want to squirm in his seat, and that was when he realized he had been very very wrong with that theory. 

The ex-angel seemed completely unbothered by their encounter though, and went about things like normal. Like he had forgotten that Dean had seen him in his full naked glory. Maybe stuff like that just didn’t matter to Cas. He had once said he was indifferent to sexual orientation, but that had been long ago when he was still a charged up angel. However when he had been human previously he had been interested in sex. 

Alternative timeline hippie and orgy directing Cas popped into his mind. Dean shook his head to disperse the memory. This wasn’t even about sex. Not really anyways. After all Cas didn’t need to know he had become spank bank material. Again. Indefinitely at this point. 

Rubbing his forehead Dean laughed out loud uncomfortably at himself. The whole situation was ridiculous. He was acting ridiculous. His mind needed to feel fucking stable again so it would quit teeter tottering. 

Even ground was what he needed. It would put them back on the same footing, and he could at least erase half the problem, which felt like guilt. It didn’t matter if it was unwarranted or not. Unwarranted because the asshole opened the door knowing full well he was naked, or warranted because he had looked him over and ten minutes later he was laying down on his back jerking off to his friends body. 

The other half bugging him Dean refused to try and place entirely, but he knew this route wasn’t going to solve that half. That was okay though because it wasn’t what he thought it was. It wasn’t like he had ever had a crush on his best friend. His male best friend who just happened to be incredibly attractive. His best friend that every time the fucker died he basically wanted to die also, because life without him was miserable. Just totally normally. No crush. 

Dean scratched at the top of his head roughly before closing his eyes, letting out a deep breath and ran his hands down his torso to his hips. Confidence. He was confident in himself. Confident with his body. Confident and comfortable, previously at least, with his best friend. Very confident. He could do this. 

He could do this right now and quit beating himself up over it. Sammy was gone for the weekend to visit whatever her face’s name was. A common occurrence since their life had taken on a more low key hunting status after Cain offered to take the mark back. Without any big and bad complications out for them for once they were, or at least felt, free. 

Timing for this had worked out perfectly. Only three days after the idea had come to him, and he had perked up instantly at the potential to actually go through with it when Sam announced his leaving on Friday. The rest of the plan would work out perfectly too. With one more deep breath, and an attempt to crack his neck as he rolled his shoulders, Dean opened his bedroom door. 

“Show time,” he said to himself stepping into the empty hall. 

Maybe he could just pretend he was walking into a bar. Plaster on that smooth, cool persona that everyone seemed to love as he walked up to the counter. The one that had the person next to him checking him out as soon as he sat down. The one that had other people making the moves on him, and had drinks coming his way all night long. Especially if he had a female bartender. Smooth, confident, and cool. He smiled goofily, feeling the need to pop out a non-existent shirt or jacket collar around his neck and stand even taller. 

The further he got from his room though the more the bar scene drifted away, and Dean realized casually walking down the stone halls of the bunker naked actually felt pretty fucking great. It felt like something normal people did in their houses. This was his home after all, but he couldn’t exactly walk around so careless in his birthday suit living with his brother. With him gone though? It was a bit exhilarating which led to a little extra enthusiasm getting behind his step, and a softer genuine smile working it’s way onto his face.

Stopping in the kitchen, feeling more light and comfortable with himself, Dean got out a glass from the cabinet along with one of the bottles of whiskey. He poured himself a decent shot, and drank it down in one go to calm any lingering nerves that might pop back up before he poured a second one. The need for fake confidence was muted somewhat now, and with a little less care he picked up his fresh glass heading up and over to the sitting room.

“Let’s do this,” he said to himself, all but hoping up the few steps. 

Walking past the table and peaking around the corner Dean smiled seeing Cas just sitting in one of the high back arm chairs reading some thick book as predicted. The ex-angel had taken up the hobby of reading since they had settled down to a more casual life. It was quite endearing seeing him be so relaxed and otherwise normal.

Cas wasn’t wearing his blue suit, and there was no trench coat draped around him. He just wore a plain black t-shirt with the Hulk logo plastered across it that they had all but forced him to buy, and tan pants. Sam and him had counted it as a win though considering the guy had been too much of a stubborn ass to give up the slacks. Apparently he had “grown quite fond of them”. 

It didn’t matter though. Black matched his hair perfectly and allowed his blue eyes to stand out while not being too vibrant. The muted tan actually helped to balance them out considering even without being fired up on angel juice they practically glowed. 

Dean leaned against the side of the wall content to just watch him for the moment as he swirled his own whiskey around. It was a little more like he was standing around the bar trying to flirt with someone, but the confidence was working for him. Even if he did feel a bit predatory in his observation as if he was scoping out the crowd of the night. Except his only focus was Cas. 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said without looking up from his book.

Dean’s face fell a little from not getting a direct reaction since his presence was indeed known. He had expected Cas to look up at him right away. Not that he had given thought to what that result would be. Chasting? Shock? Disbelief? Maybe he should have been louder to get it over with quicker, but he hadn’t thought about not having the loud stomp of his boots following him. 

“Whatcha reading?” he asked to make conversation, and try to gain his attention. 

“The Lord of the Rings you mentioned,” Cas sighed with a smile, closing the book and reaching over for his cup. Probably tea. A preferred drink he had taken up as a human again. “I will admit Tolkien had some interesting concepts, and unique takes on the mixture of religion and mythology.” 

Dean watched as his friend set the book down on the table. A smirk started forming on his own face waiting in what was borderline excitement as Cas brought the cup to his lips, clearly ready to continue conversation. Finally flicking his eyes up towards him the response was more than he had hoped for. Laughter bubbled up inside him not allowing him to keep it to an innocent chuckle. It was worse than his shocked stammering. 

Cas sat upright quickly, leaning over his cup as he started to make choking noises. It caused his upper body to shake a little as he searched for air without inhaling liquid, making the drink spill over the edges. The drink ran down his chin, and splashed on his shirt before he managed to sit it on the side table beside him. Only then did he start coughing fully allowing him to clear his throat. 

Wiping his nose and mouth with his palm as he shook his head, Cas blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of the tears that had gathered during his coughing fit. It made him feel immensely satisfied with himself having taken him so off guard. Dean watched in amusement as he regained himself, and his dark eyebrows rose up near his hairline. Cas quickly scanned his body before meeting him in a direct gaze. 

“You’re naked Dean,” he said with focused eyes that he had managed to school back into a less shocked expression, and held a serious tone. Cas said it like he had no clue he hadn’t put a single piece of clothing on his own body. 

Dean pleasingly looked down the entire expanse of his exposed skin before looking back up. He smirked again when he noticed his friend’s head snapping back up, as if he hadn’t been looking him over again. Taking a drink he tried not to smile too wide. It felt too good. 

“Figured it was only fair,” he said, shrugging a shoulder carelessly.

“Fair…” Cas dragged out as if the word was foreign, clearly not understanding what he meant. 

“I saw you fully naked. Figured I’d put us back on even ground,” he answered truthfully. 

Cas actually turned his head away for a second to stare at the far wall, but Dean was able to see a variety of emotions sweep over his face from the side. From more shock and then confusion, to annoyed and simply thinking. Seconds later he seemed to settle on something that looked like calm disbelief.

When Cas turned back to face him again, this time he openly scanned his naked body. His dick twitched from being raked over so thoroughly and shamelessly by his best friend. Dean had to remind himself of the word confidence. It wasn't like he hadn’t got a good look at his body, and what he was packing. Except he hadn’t taken nearly as long of a look as Cas was. He felt a small amount of heat start simmering in his blood, and he adjusted his hips a little trying not to squirm under his eyes. Any movement he made was definitely going to be seen, and he wasn’t going to come off as anything but calm. Despite his heart beat increasing slightly. 

“So you thought since you saw me without clothes on….” Cas started slowly, thankfully looking him in the eyes, and tilting his head like he always did when thinking or needing reassurance. “...you were obligated to let me see you naked?”. 

Dean took to nursing his drink as he tried to fight off a light blush, and pretend it didn’t sound as illogical as it did when said out loud. He hadn’t used the word obligated when he had thought about the idea. Now that it was out there though it sounded a little screwed up. 

It had to be the right choice though. What else was he supposed to do about the issue? Continually think about how the man had been exposed for him? Scratch that, exposed to him? Or was it before him? Regardless it had led to all kinds of filthy ideas that played on repeat like a movie. Even when his friend simply smiled at him now on a typical day, over a typical topic, a new scene would start back up again. 

The entire week had been nothing, but one big torturous game of let’s see how talented you are at repressing your thoughts and emotions on a physical level Dean Winchester. Emotions that he had kept at bay for a long time quite successfully because frankly there hadn’t been much time to dwell or think on them outside the occasional shower or bar hook up. Sometimes he could pretend, then lie to himself later or blame the booze that he hadn’t….

“Dean,” Cas said a little harshly, apparently having attempted to get his attention from the spot he had grown fond of staring at on the floor. 

“What?” he asked, lowering his glass, confused watching as his friend looked around everywhere but him. It was like he was trying to find the answer to what he wanted to say in the air. 

Cas actually seemed to give up, and huffed out a small laugh before looking at him directly again. It was only momentary, maybe half a second, that his eyes glanced down before coming back up. A little blush staining his own cheeks, but a small smile tried to form. 

“You’re developing an erection,” his friend stated factually. 

Dean couldn’t tell if all the blood left his face or if it all flowed to it at once leaving his face burning.  _ Don’t panic _ echoed loudly in his head as his skin was engulfed in an all consuming tingle. He couldn’t panic. He didn’t care. Just like Cas hadn’t cared. 

Except Cas hadn’t gotten a god damn erection. He hadn’t gotten hard from just being what could count as checked out by his friend. Granted he also didn’t actually take the chance to look at him the way Cas was looking at him now though. After all he had fled the situation like it had been his own personal crime scene. 

Fucking hell he wished he had done the wise thing and drank a bit more before doing this. It was a rookie mistake on his end due to short lived comfort and underestimation of the way Cas could affect him. Hoping for unbothered he casually tried to hide his face completely behind his drink, wishing he had poured a larger amount. 

“You’ve been human long enough. You know it happens sometimes,” Dean said in a steady voice of fading confidence that he hoped didn’t crack and didn’t end up as a mutter. 

He desperately wanted his clothes now. Something to hide his stupid betraying cock, because even now his hand wasn’t going to be enough coverage to hide his length. All he could do was internally cuss it out, and attempt to will it down. 

“Well yes, but not unless there is something around to arouse you, or you’re thinking about something arousing,” Cas said simply.

Dean couldn’t look at him considering he was completely right. So instead he lowered his glass with caution, pretending to be savoring the flavor of a good bourbon instead of the cheap shit while checking out the shadows on the ceiling as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. If he hightailed it like a pussy again he would be back in the same situation. Only worse. Probably double the masturabating and pacing. Except this time instead of guilt he could add a nice big heaping cup full of embarrassment. 

Chancing a glance Dean instantly regretted it because Cas was looking at him expectedly. Waiting for him to say something even though he had no clue what that would be. Sorry for shocking you and making you choke on your tea just so you can see me naked that way I can quit beating myself up over what is really nothing no matter how many times I tell myself that? Would it have been better if I'd waited in the bathroom all day for you to come in? Can we take a five minute break from my stupidity so I can get rid of this hard on, but come back so I can maintain some dignity? 

Then he realized walking away wasn’t a good idea for more than one reason. His cock would bounce back and forth, and his friend's eyes would no doubt latch onto it. The second that happened he knew he would grab himself to prevent the movement, and the idea of being watched sent a rush of adrenaline through him like always. Imagining it with Cas though made it about three hundred times worse. 

Dean bit his cheek hard and inhaled sharply feeling the throb of excitement. The moment it happened he caught his friend’s eyes flying south to what was undoubtedly another twitch of interest. At least he fought off the urge to wrap his hand around himself. Reflex alone would have him stroking his dick at least once. If not more. Fuck that realization made his balls ache. Screwed is what he was. He was so screwed no matter what he did now. 

Dean grit his teeth to calm down all the ideas that tried to suddenly roar to life. Every millisecond felt like an eternity. Maybe he could find it in him to just step back and accept the crushing load of embarrassment that would result in him living in his room forever. 

That was when he heard Cas clear his throat. It was soft and hardly audible. Perhaps it was just the heartbeat in his ears preventing proper hearing, but it caused him to open his eyes. He needed to use them to make a run for it anyways. 

Instead he caught Cas trying to look away from him again. As he did so he took to rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. The action had him breathing in fresh air that renewed a little surge of confidence from having actually taken Cas off balance with him the longer he stood there.

“Dean I...” Cas tried to start but failed, darting back and forth from him with uncertainty. “...it’s fair now. You can go...just uh...go put your clothes back on.” 

With the small stuttering of his words a corner of Dean’s mouth curled upwards again. His idiotic brain telling him to enjoy the flustered state while he could. Cas hardly ever acted that way. 

“Why?” Dean asked knowing full well and he was probably pushing himself into a corner. 

No doubt he was going to regret it, but he felt yet another surge of confidence as Cas continued to look away, and restrain himself from looking back at him. He started walking towards the other chair across from his friend without thinking, suddenly uncaring to his erection. Mostly because he polished off the rest of his drink as he took the first step so as to ignore it.

“You didn’t care when you were naked. I don’t care that I am,” he lied, sitting down trying to keep the air cool with detachment. 

“I can see that,” Cas muttered under his breath, still not looking at him. “...but it’s not normal to forgo wearing clothes around other people casually here. That’s for sexual purposes, or comes with the comfortability of a committed relationship.” 

“Pretty much,” Dean agreed, and then he had to bite the inside of his cheek again feeling a repeated ache in his balls. It’s what he got for watching Cas’s throat swallow as he finished talking, and noticing how the bottom of his shirt clung to his stomach from the spilled liquid.

Again Dean tried to will his erection down, but the ex-angel shifted in his seat with eyes latching onto it. When he licked his lips Dean thought he was going to die, and the slight hope he was trying to hold onto got blasted right out the window. Cas’s stare was just too intense. All of his expressions always were. When it pinned him directly it left him unblinking and his chest a little heavy from the weight of it. 

“We aren’t in a committed relationship, Dean,” Cas said flatly, even though he was a bit red in the cheeks. 

“No uh, no we are not,” he said, dragging his nails lightly across the leather of the arm chair as a distraction. 

“Yet you’re still aroused,” Cas pointed out delicately. 

Dean couldn’t tell if he was actually confused, had yet to put the puzzle pieces together, or was just fucking with him. Looking down at his body again, he glared at his crotch. His jaw tight and internally kicked himself for allowing his cocky ass to put himself into this situation. It took all of a minute to regret it like he knew he would. 

“Yeah...guess...guess I am,” he replied lamely.

The stupid exhibionist in him flared to life when he caught the sight of Cas pushing down at his tented pants with the heel of his hand. Dean kept his smile under control this time now that he noticed it. His friend wasn’t as unbothered by this as he had originally thought. It wasn’t as satisfying as watching his normally schooled face turn to shock, but it was good enough. Maybe if he had stuck around longer the other night his friend would have gotten hard then too. Of course he had any clue what he would have done about that then either, but his brain started to give him plenty of ideas. None of which helped his current state of arousal wane. 

“Dean…” Cas said a little pitifully which pulled his mind unwillingly from the bathroom sink and mirror. His voice was still low like normal, but Dean could hear behind his attempt to appear calm and collected. “Go put your clothes on.” 

“I’m comfortable,” he tried to deflect so he could gather himself from where his mind shouldn’t have gone. Again. If Cas was so uncaring about the situation he could get up and sport his own hidden erection that he seemed ashamed of. A selfish part of him itched to see it though for a few different reasons. 

“You can get up if you’re uncomfortable,” Dean offered with a soft smile and shrug. 

He watched happily at his friend's internal struggle as he glared down at his own crotch like it was offending him, before letting out a deep breath. A brief thought crossed him that maybe he should feel guilty for putting him in the situation, but it was gone before it could stick. He wasn’t controlling him after all. Cas could stay, go, or do anything he wanted basically. The bunker was his home also. 

“I was here first,” Cas tried in an equally stubborn tone staring him down. 

There was much more desperation behind his words this time, and it sent a shiver down his spine. Letting an arm slide into his lap Dean discreetly rubbed his erection a little with his forearm. He just needed a tiny bit of friction to satisfy the aching feeling in groin that was becoming much more prominent due to neglect. 

“Deeann if you don’t….” Cas began.

“If I don’t?” Dean interrupted prompting him for something that he wasn’t even sure of. He just enjoyed the sound of his name being dragged out in that gravely warning. 

“Deann…” the ex-angel actually whined a little this time. It was a tone he had never heard from him before and it made his mouth water. 

If he wasn’t already getting caught up in the moment Dean knew he would have fled the room. Hell he probably would have fled the damn bunker, and gone to the nearest bar with the goal of getting black out drunk so he could pretend he hadn’t drooling over his best friend right in fucking front of him. 

“Last time someone kept whining my name like that I was coming all over their stomach,” he said with actual confidence, hoping for light hearted entertainment. Cas narrowed him with a hard squinted glare and growl. Dean’s hand automatically went to cover his balls as if on auto pilot. “Hey! Hey! No growling near the goods!” 

Cas quieted, his expression melted, and he arched a single eyebrow at the comment. That stupid fucking eyebrow that always twisted his insides and made him feel gooey. The one weakness he had never been able to shake from the first goddamn day they met, and without thinking he stroked his hardness before he even realized it. Thankfully it was only once. At least he thought he was thankful. 

“I’m not sure of the social protocol here,” Cas said somewhere between tight, emotionless and distressed. His posture tense.

“Social protocol?” Dean repeated dumbly, feeling a little high on lust. 

“What am I supposed to do,” Cas started for him slowly, obviously making sure he was following his words. “...when my incredibly attractive friend is in front of me completely naked and aroused? I’m getting ideas, but I know none of them are the next step in protocol.” 

Dean opened his mouth before closing it. Originally he was going to comment on the incredibly attractive bit. Was Cas into dudes? Was he an exception? Was it a general compliment? But then the admittance Cas was having ideas peaked his interest more considering what he was thinking of. 

“What ideas?” he asked, squeezing the base of his cock for control. 

“De…” Cas began, snapping his mouth shut before he finished his name. Clearly he had wanted to drag out his name again in warning. It caused Dean to chuckle. 

“You don’t want to know those Dean,” Cas assured him. “Just tell me what I’m supposed to do.” 

“Well what do you think you’re supposed to do?” Dean countered not breaking their continued stare off, genuinely curious. Cas made a frustrated noise clearly not wanting to divulge. “Come on buddy it’s just me,” he encouraged with a small stroke that hopefully went unnoticed. Probably not, but suddenly he found himself wanting Cas to see as any dignity he had left started to crumble. 

“Fine,” Cas said, losing his cool persona and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The ex-angel looked at him intensely for a second as if it were a challenge and he thought he was going to back down. A wrong assumption as his serious unwavering body language, even sitting, sent a new shot of lust into him. 

“I know I’m supposed to encourage you to put clothes on,” he began. “...but you’ve stated you don’t want to. Next one of us is supposed to walk away, but you are being difficult and I…” Cas pressed his lips clearly frustrated with himself, rolling his eyes and glancing at the unhidden tent between his legs as he did so. “..can’t. I’m certain there must be other alternatives, but I’m finding it difficult to concentrate on anything with you sitting there like that.” 

“First those aren’t other ideas. Those are things you’ve already done. Second. What’s wrong with the way I’m sitting?” Dean asked innocently, trying not to snort at his own audacity to tease his friend. 

“You are sitting in front of me completely NAKED Dean. Apparently happy, despite previous uncomfortableness, to sport an erection that your hand is still on in case you’ve forgotten,” Cas said without missing a beat. No hesitance. “All of which has now affected me, and has me thinking of incredibly inappropriate things one should not think about with their best friend.” 

“Inappropriate?” Dean drawed out with another slow stroke. This time allowing his hand to go the full length and let himself savor his thumb brushing over his sensitive tip. Interest peaking as he thought about what Cas could count as inappropriate, and if they were the same as his. What if they were the same? Fuck he would need a little more liquid courage but...

“I may not have many friends, but I know I’m not supposed to imagine you sitting on my lap naked,” Cas said easily and firmly over top of his wandering thoughts, before appearing to think and a small frown formed. “Actually I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to imagine you sitting on my lap at all.”

Dean let out a stuttered breath, eyes widening and his body shifted subconsciously. Dazed and a bit dizzy from the image Cas created, he pumped his cock. Cas’s pouty face and voice went out of focus as his brain supplied the new visual. One he hadn’t considered before. All his ideas had been rough and possessive. Much like when he was still a demon. 

The only marginally good thing about when he was a demon was that he did not have a single drop of doubt or shame in his blood at the time. He hadn’t cared about anything or anyone at all. He hadn’t cared about what people thought about anything, and the parts of himself he kept hidden away came out full force. Meaning it brought out those bi curious wants he had kept tucked away out to play, and play they did which only established what he already knew. 

During those months he only bottomed once. Granted it was what the woman had wanted, and he had been a bit distracted eating her out like an endless buffet. Other than that one time he had always topped the men he had been with. Those dudes he hadn’t given a shit about, just the same as all the skanks he had been fucking. 

What if he had Cas though? Cas below him or in him as he traced his lower lip and his jaw right before letting the man’s stubble scratch his cheek so he could taste behind his ear. Moving gentle and fluid with full attention on each other not knowing where either stopped or any sensation truly began as they….

“...and that! THAT is most definitely not helping DEAN!” Cas said loudly startling him, and sounding almost desperate as he gestured with both hands to his ministrations. The tempting visual that was happening on his bed began dispersing like fog. 

Dean slowed his hand, and laughed out a breath from where he had apparently taken to enthusiastically fisting himself. He eyed the bead of precum leaking from his slit. It was like the last six days he had spent jerking off to them doing filthy things in the bathroom except it was Cas’s deep voice actually vibrating his skin now making it so much more intense than his brain could. 

“Tell me about it,” he asked before he was able to put the filter back in place. The image paired with his voice, and the man sitting right in front of him. It was intoxicating, and he already felt on the edge. He is too far gone to take it all back now anyways. 

“What?” Cas asked in return after taking what felt like a full minute to process his request.

“Tell me what you imagine,” he said again, meeting his eyes.They were widened and dilated. 

“No,” Cas responded stubbornly. His untamed hair shook slightly along with his head, and Dean couldn’t help but imagine his hands in it. 

“Tell me,” Dean repeated half in request and half in demand as he started jerking himself with a set pace. 

“I really can’t,” Cas said, trying to look away but failing this time. He held his neck obviously torn between want and what Dean could only assume were something along the lines of morals. 

“You’re masturbating in front of me Dean in case you...,” his friend tried weakly. 

“Really? Am I that obvious?” Dean shot back with a roll of his eyes. “Care to join?” 

Sure it wasn’t his most subtle encouragement ever, especially as he nodded down to his pants, but he didn’t care in that moment considering Cas’s will power was visually dissolving before him. While Dean had gotten a look at him flaccid he had never seen him hard. The mere idea of getting to see it filled out had him wanting to jump up out of his skin, and rip the fucking stupid slacks off himself. 

“Take it out Cas. Tell me. I want you to tell me,” Dean ordered gently, feeling his voice strain. 

Was he still stroking himself? He had to be, but he couldn’t make himself look away from Cas’s face. All he could see was himself on his knees looking up at his blue eyes through his lashes. It wasn’t until Cas’s hand actually slid down to rub himself through his pants that his eyes and heart jumped around.

“This can’t be nor...,” Cas started quietly, but Dean was quick to shut that down.

“Castiel…” Dean all but snapped, even though there is no heat behind his words, and he could have sworn he heard a whimper from the ex-angel. “Shut up and take your dick out for me.” 

Cas looked at the ceiling as he finished the sentence, giving Dean a wonderful view of his throat and stubble. He appeared to be mumbling to himself disbelievingly. Partially to Dean’s surprise he did actually start unbuttoning his pants. His fingers hesitated on the zipper, but Dean made a noise of protest not wanting the moment to still or lose momentum. Whatever the noise was though got his friend’s hands moving again. 

Dean bit his bottom lip and stilled his hand as Cas finally pulled his own erection free. Suddenly he felt like a horny teenager again seeing tits for the first time. Maybe it was because he had imagined it for so long now. Years. Cas’s cock was stiff, darkened red with want, and thick like his thighs. Not as long as himself, but there was no doubt the intense pleasure it would provide. It would end up glistening with spit and come if he had anything to say about it. 

“Now,” Dean said, surprisingly calm from having just had to swallow down a deep moan. “What did you imagine Cas? I want to hear all of it.” 

Dangling in suspense he watched as his friend’s large hand wrapped cautiously around his dick, and flexed it like he was trying to find a good reason to restrain himself one last time. Resisting the natural urge that was no doubt coursing through his body. Dean wanted that urge and raw want used on him. In every way possible now that his desire was completely loose and unhinged. They could fuck themselves into next week and Dean would be more than happy to defile every damn surface in the bunker in every way possible. The realization gave him goosebumps.

“You,” Cas breathed out smoothly as his hand started to move, and Dean met his unwavering eyes. His tongue darted out temptingly seeing the ex-angel actually looking at him with full unfiltered emotion. Basically Cas looked at him like he wanted to eat him alive, and he would fucking let him too. 

“You. Just like you are now. Naked, holding yourself, and walking over to me,” Cas elaborated. “You go to straddle me, but before you can even sit down though I’m pulling you into me for a bruising kiss as I slide a hand around the back of your head. Keep your lips against mine so I can suck them in, and bite them until I’m gripping your neck tightly so you can’t move it. That way I can pepper your jaw with kisses making you gasp. Licking and sucking my way down as my hands move to rub your shoulders and….” 

Cas groaned something deadly and Dean’s hand sped up, eager to know what was going on up in that head of his. He watched as his friend’s eyes fluttered shut, and his own hand was working just as hard as his. The guy even had the well practiced habit of rolling his thumb under and up across the rounded leaking head. Dean was instantly granted visuals of the ex-angel just doors down from his room jerking off with passion every night. 

“You are undoing my belt Dean,” Cas told him, and Dean licked his lips holding on to the left arm of the chair as he worked himself steadily. His only goal being trying not to lose it too soon so he, they, could enjoy the moment. 

“You’re grabbing my dick now, with your other hand bracing yourself beside my head. Kissing me open and sloppily. So needy,” Cas groaned fisting himself faster now. “Our erections are brushing. Then you start stroking us both as I thumb at your nipples while I suck greedily on your neck. Because you’re mine and I want you. I want you to know it.” 

“Oh fuck yea…” Dean panted as a wave of pleasure worked its way through him. It caused him to buck up into his hand, and his toes to curl and uncurl. He could fucking feel it and there was something in Cas saying he wanted him that made him feel drunk. 

“Mhmmm,” Cas hummed, lifting his head up from where it had fallen back to rest on the chair. He opened his eyes with a spark, and even though he didn’t have wings anymore Dean felt like it was all those moments he pulled them into this plane of existence. Dangerous and full of determined power that made him shift on the spot. 

“Just like that,” Cas nodded, appearing excited now. “Squirming in my lap until I make you stop by digging my nails into your rear. I don’t…” His friend paused trying to tilt his head, but his muscles were obviously tight, protesting the movement with his arm moving so frantically. “It’s already there. Wet. On you. In you. My fingers inside, and it’s so hot inside. There is so much noise. The beautiful sounds you can make Dean...and...and...Dean I…” 

“No no no Cas. No tell me Cas. Tell me more,” he basically pleaded, seeing the pinched expression of an upcoming orgasm on his friend’s face. He felt relief in his chest when Cas forced himself to pause, lips parting to fight it off. 

“You let me move you,” Cas continued steadily after regaining control of himself with some deep breathing. “You just hold onto my neck as you keep kissing me. Then the tip of my erection is against your hole. I’ve never had sex with a man,” he confessed, and Dean felt his heart swell for some reason while his balls tightened. “...but...but it’s you Dean. I know it’s going to be perfect. Tight but it’s...I’m unprepared. I’m pushing inside, and it’s more than I ever thought it could be. It’s suffocating and my lungs can't breathe. We aren’t even kissing anymore. You're just gasping against my lips and I’ve never felt so complete. Any time I shift you whine. Then I’m holding your hips in place. Rocking inside you as I come and it’s so raw. Personal. I could never want anything again until…”

Despite his best effort not to disrupt the running commentary Dean started that whine he could imagine Cas describing in his throat before he had no physical choice but to give up control and let it all out. His eyes attempted to go out of focus as he came with a loud grunt, but he locked on Cas’s pupils while his nerves exploded. Gasping in an attempt to breathe as his cock pulsing passionately in his hand with each burst. Hot seed poured over onto his hand while he milked himself through his orgasm, but still he wanted more. 

“That,” Cas flat out growled with clear want, lowering his chin down in a way that made Dean just want to lay out flat for him. “Until that right there Dean. I want more of that. Seeing you completely lost and consumed with pleasure. Pleasure I want. That I want for you. I just…” Cas tried to laugh as he was panting which led to that twisted pinched expression again of being close. “I just want to hold you. Hold you, and...and whisper endearing little things in your ear Dean. Things that have you squirming with me still inside you. Make me hold you tighter so you know. I..I…oh...Deannnn….” 

In that moment Dean’s hand fell away from his own spent dick as he watched Cas come apart in fascination. His head thrown back, and eyes squeezed shut as he started to come. He held back what would have obviously been a shout had he let it pass the o his mouth formed. The groan and moan of his name was enough though, and had been downright fucking sinful. His name had never sounded so wonderful on anyone else’s tongue. 

There was nothing, but heavy breathing in the otherwise quietness of the room. Dean couldn’t decide what he wanted to look at as Cas finished coming down from his climax. The coiled tenseness of his muscles visibly melted away as the last spurt of seed landed on the hem of his shirt. He simply just watched his friend in what probably could be acknowledged as awe. Not even being looked at he felt a blush forming and completely exposed, ignoring the fact he was already naked. 

“I’m just gonna...I’m just gonna go get cleaned up,” Dean coughed, feeling like his face was going to explode from a whole mixture of feelings he didn’t even want to try and shift through with the afterglow of a wonderful orgasm still humming through his body. 

“Don’t take too long. I don’t want to get sticky,” Cas said catching him off guard by opening his eyes. Dean snorted at the comment, having thought the ex-angel was blissed out to the point he would fall asleep if the relaxation on his face had said anything. 

“Sure. Uh give me five minutes,” he said, feeling a little relief at the casualness as he started towards the steps. 

“Dean wait,” Cas started, stopping him in his tracks. “Come here.” 

Biting his lips in debate Dean hesitated briefly before looking over his shoulder. Cas was sitting up, but looking away from him. Probably out of decency. Still he was motioning for him to come towards him with two fingers. 

“Just come here please,” Cas said. 

The words were void of emotion in a way that caused Dean to frown. Still he obliged the request despite feeling a bit uneasy. It wasn’t like he wanted to get punched in the face for his teasing, and basically demanding boldness towards the end. 

However when he was close enough Cas stood up abruptly, and turned to him. Then simply closed the few feet between them making Dean gasp in surprise as he grabbed his chin with the hand covered in come to pull him in to plant a soft but firm kiss on his lips. Cas inhaled deeply holding his face, and Dean was instantly lost with an exhale. Lost in the gentle smoothness that was suddenly floaty and freeing. Fuzzy and fuck he was turning into something sappy, but he was to weak to deny it. 

Far too soon Cas began drawing back forcing him back to the ground, not allowing the kiss to turn into something past contentment. Embarrassingly enough Dean parted his lips wanting to chase him. Thankfully the man didn’t truly break contact and only shifted his head to the side enough to press their cheeks together. Apparently the intent to basically rub along his jaw line until he was breathing right in his ear. 

“That was beautiful Dean,” Cas whispered, causing him to shiver. “Don’t avoid me. Don’t pretend it didn’t happen.” 

Dean swallowed and he realized his friend was waiting for an answer. He nodded his head in acknowledgement not trusting himself to speak, hoping he could live up to those requests. Frankly they sounded like orders or borderline threats. Not that that was a bad thing. It might actually be a good one. 

“Now. Go clean up,” Cas said sitting back down seeming normal, but there was an obvious lightness to him. The ex-angel looked down at his own shirt and crotch in distaste before picking his book back with his clean hand, and frowning at his cup. 

“You owe me a cup of tea,” he said simply opening his book and beginning to read again. “One teaspoon of sugar please?” 

“Yea, okay,” Dean settled on after opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something more. He didn’t get very far though, and blamed his fired brain. 

Dean registered his stomach and hand starting to get cold from the drying come on them. He really just wanted his boxers, but after a shower. There was no other way he was getting that load out of his pubes. Shower. Clothes. Then he should probably grab Cas a new shirt, and he supposed he did owe the man a new cup considering it was his fault he spilled it all over himself in the first place. 

Reaching the bathroom as his smile at the fresh memory turned into something more like confused concern Dean twisted the water to hot, and braced himself on the sink trying to get a hold of himself. That so-called plan had backfired in absolutely life altering ways. The goal had been to quit feeling this arousing guilt. Now what he felt and had to acknowledge was far more than arousal. It was like someone had pushed that stupid potentional crush button buried inside him causing it to pop to life like a neon light. 

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror to check for the sign screaming crush probably flashing bright above his head. His face was flushed, his bottom lip swollen, and his hair completely dishelved from where he had run his hand through it over and over again like Cas said he would have done in his scene. Of course his didn’t come close to the enticing messy mop of sex hair the ex-angel sported almost constantly. 

It all felt stupidly wonderful. Stupid stupid stupid. He found himself wanting to know what those little things Cas would end up whispering in his ear. Whether they be sweet or filthy. The heat of his breath directly against him. Holding him. Something like a blanket of warm water rolled through his body at the imaginary sensation causing his eyes to close. 

“Son of a bitch…” Dean mumbled, hanging his head low and feeling his knuckles turn white from his grip on the porcelain. He knew he had been pushing his own line when he had decided to walk in there naked in the first place, but he hadn’t expected to push any line Cas might have had. Hell he didn’t even think he had a line at all. Now that he knew he did...

“I’m in trouble,” he sighed in defeat. 

This was going to result in having to “talk talk” soon. About feelings and crap. Then if the side of Cas he had just experienced meant anything, it meant a very high probability of teasing. Which meant banter and flirting because he would give it right back to him. Purring in his ear, laughing before he would push him away, then he would end up bending him over in the kitchen and smacking an ass playfully just because. Dean’s head snapped up to look at himself in the mirror again when the vision of Cas spanking him over the kitchen counter came to him. 

“Yup we are in big fucking trouble,” he half laughed to his reflection. A faint smile, and lingering feeling at what could potentially be called happiness. It was a new time in their life after all. All he needed to handle was a cup of tea first. 


End file.
